Reinforcement From the Future
by Wolflmg
Summary: Reinforcement From the Future, my way. Final Chapter is up. I think I fix all the mistakes if you have any trouble email me.
1. Default Chapter

The original episode belongs to Amit Bhaumik. Thanks to elgar who pointed it out. I in no way meant any offence not crediting him at first. I just wasn't thinking, I starting coming up with idea's for this, and wanted to try it out. Anyway sorry for not putting this up at first.

Jen was in Captain Logan office, he had a file of papers in front of him. Just hours ago three fugitive mutants escaped out of prison traveling through time. "Jen are you sure you want this mission, it's very dangerous. They all have a life in prison sentences, for murder," he said being very direct about it. 

For a moment Jen was quite, it had been a year sense she last brought a dangerous mutant in. She and her teammates were all ranked up for it; she hadn't seen them in a few months now. For the past year she had been getting involved in several dangerous missions, no one knew why but her. It was something or someone, a way for her to get her mind off it, a way for her to let the time pass.  

"Jen?" said Logan. Jen shook her head, and looked back up at her captain.

"Yes sir, I'm sure," said Jen. Logan nodded his head; he looked down at the file and signed it. He then looked back up at her.

"Alright, gather up your equipment. And be ready to leave in two hours," said Logan getting up from his seat. Jen stood up looking at her captain. He put out his hand, Jen then shook his hand.

"Thank you, sir. I'll bring them in," said Jen, with her hand still in Logan's grip his eyes staring deeply at her. Almost as if he was trying to see right through her, to find her real reason.

"Be careful Jen," said Logan, he then let go of her hand.

Jen was in the time force equipment room, gathering up a few guns, a communication, voice translator and a time watch. There were a few other officers in there as well packing and gather other equipment. One officer in particular was making his way over to Jen. Pushing and shoving his way through the other officers to make his way over to Jen, his presence was angry and upset. 

"Jen, what is all of this about," he yelled holding a file in front of her face. Jen looked at the file; it was the file of which Logan had signed for her mission. She then looked up at Alex.

"My mission, now if you'll excuse me I have some mutants to catch up with," she said coldly as she shoved herself around him. Alex wasn't about to let her leave, he grabbed her by the shoulder forcing her to look at him.

"You can't do this, they could kill you," he said sternly looking her in the eyes. Jen pushed his arm aside looking at Alex angrily, for the past couple of months the two hadn't been getting along as much as they used to.

"Listen Alex, you're not my partner any more. I choose this mission, so I intend to carry it out. I don't need your permission, so just stay out of it," yelled Jen, as she began storming away from him.

"You can't keep doing these kinds of missions Jen. Eventually one of them will kill you!" Jen stopped only a few feet ahead of Alex, but she didn't turn around. "You have to move on, it's time now," said Alex trying to get through to her.

Jen put her head down, the pain of leaving him still was in her. The look in his eyes when she told him she couldn't stay. She knew she had to move on, but she just couldn't forget him. She was still very much in love with him, even more then before. Her back was still facing Alex, she knew he meant well. But he just didn't understand. Maybe he wasn't supposed to? Maybe it was better for him that he didn't?

"Please Jen, I'm ordering….I is begging you please don't go on this mission," he pleased. Jen took a deep breath, she couldn't face him. She could hear and feel the pain in his words.

"I'm sorry Alex….but I have to do this," said Jen softly, as she walked away. Alex watched as she walked out of his sight. He had done all he could. He knew he lost her along time ago, but he had to try. He still loved her, and he knew he always would.

"Goodbye, Jennifer..," he said softly.


	2. Reinforcement From the Future 2

            Logan was sitting in his office, it had been five weeks sense Jen had left to go on the mission. He was working on his computer when, Alex came storming in angrily. He slammed a file on Logan's desk. "This is your fault!" he yelled. 

            Logan looked from Alex to the file, he slowly opened it. It was the tracking record for Jen. She hadn't made contact in three weeks, and all attempts to contact her had failed. She was listed as MIA missing in action. Logan took a deep breath; he knew Alex had his reasons to be angry. Jen and him at one time were together, were going to get married. But then things changed and that never happened. Logan looked up at Alex kindly.

            "Alex, Jen made her choice she wanted this missions. There were no reasons why she couldn't have it. She was one of our top officers; she had the experiences and the skills for the job. I'm sorry," said Logan. Alex looked at Logan furious.

            "How dare, you talk about her in past tense," he yelled at the captain. Logan got up from his seat walking over to Alex he placed his hand on the officer shoulder.

            "Alex, we don't know for sure. But, we may have to face it, Jen could be gone," Alex put his head down, he felt his worst fear was coming true, he was silent not knowing what to say or do. Logan could see the pain in his eyes. "Why don't you go home for the day. Get some rest," said Logan kindly. Alex looked at his captain, perhaps he was right. He softly nodded his head and walked out of the office. 

            Alex walked into his living room; he took a seat on his couch. He turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels, but nothing good was on. He turned off the TV and tossed the remote on the table. He took a deep breath, his concerns were with Jen. He was afraid she was gone, dead. There last meeting hadn't gone so well, he didn't want that to be how things ended with them. His eyes then fell on a picture it was taken, when Jen and the others all had been promoted. Alex picked up the picture, taking a closer look.

            Alex shied as he looked at Jen; she was smiling along with the others. But, there was something hidden in it, a certain sadness, grief, and pain.  Alex knew why, he just never wanted to believe it. "You really love him don't you," Alex knew the answer. "Yeah I guess, I haven't been much help. I guess it was because I didn't know how to help you," Alex shied, he didn't know why he was talking to himself, but there was something soothing about it. "If your still out there somewhere Jen…Boy this hurts…I wish things could work out for you two," said Alex softly, as he set the picture back on the table.

In the year 2002 Taylor was driving around in her new yellow car talking on her cell phone. "Alyssa you have to check out my new car, it's awesome," said Taylor on her cell phone. Taylor went speeding by an officer's truck, not noticing it. The truck pulled out from the curve with its light flashing on.

            Taylor looked through her rear view mirror, seeing the cop truck driving behind her. "Great," she muttered. She began pulling over to the side of the road. "I got to go Alyssa," said Taylor putting her cell phone down. She set the car to park, and rolled down her window, as a young man wearing a navy uniform came walking over.

            "Do you have any idea how fast you were driving miss?" he said sternly.

            "Sorry, Officer I…" 

            "License," he said coldly, not letting her finish. Taylor reached down in her pants pocket, grabbing her license out. She then handed it to the officer. The officer looked over it nodding his head. He then grabbed, out his pocket book, and began writing a ticket.

            "Come on, I wasn't going that fast. I was only five or ten over the speed limit. Couldn't you just let me go with a warning?" she said, trying to get out of the ticket. The officer glanced at her, no expression at all. He ripped off the ticket handing it to her.

            "One for speeding," he then quickly wrote another one. "And another one, for trying to get out of it," he said with a sly smile. Taylor just gave him a stern look. She then drove off. The officer walked back over to the truck.

            "Some guys just have the nerve," said Taylor to herself as she drove away.

            "So, you give her a ticket?" asked his partner Wes, taking off his sun glasses and putting them into his jacket pocket. Eric got in his seat putting his seat belt on, he turned looking at Wes.

            "Two actually," said Eric as he started up the engine.

            "TWO, come on Eric you need to loosen up a bit. You know try to be nice once in a while," said Wes. Eric looked back at Wes, shook his head.

            "If I were to do that, we'd be out of a job. Besides, they have you not to give them the ticket. The other's our just lucky when it's me that spots them," said Eric feeling quite proud of himself. Wes just shook his head smiling. After a few minutes of silence driving down the road. Wes turned looking at Eric with a smile.

            "So was she pretty," asked Wes playfully. Eric took a hard look at Wes, and then turned his face back to the road. "Hum, I thought so," said Wes smiling to himself.

            "Thought what?" yelled Eric. Sometimes Wes just on his nerves, he wasn't sure why he put up with him all the time. In a way Eric kind of felt Wes had grown on him, and it did make things interesting having him around.

            "Oh come on Eric, I won't tell anyone. Just admit it you thought she was cute," said Wes using his boyish charm. 

            "I'm not admitting anything to you, rich boy," said Eric, as he pulled into the Silver Guardians HQ. 

            "Fine have it your way," said Wes, as he unbuckled his seat belt. Eric put the truck in park and undid his seat belt as well. The two then walked into the Silver Guardians HQ.


	3. Reinforcement From the Future 3

            Night had fallen on the streets in Silver Hills. Flashes of light and lighting emerged from the sky. Once it had cleared, three mutants appeared, all were hideous and dangerous. The three of them looked around, no one was around. The leader of the three who had several horns on his back and head turned to the other two, who only had five horns. 

            He began speaking to them in an unknown language. But his jesters showed they were no friendly, but destructive. There were a few abandon cars around them, the leader pointed out to them, shouting something. The two mutants with the five horns each picked a vehicle.  The first one jumped in the air, over the car slashing it with its hands as he landed. The car was destroyed cut into two pieces. Now it was the other mutants turn, he began to gather up energy sending a fire ball right at the car. The car exploded sending a wave of fire around them.  Their leader looked pleased; the leader then approached the last remaining car. 

            He picked it up, like it was nothing. He then threw the car right at the two other vehicles. The cars were nothing but scrap medal now. The three began shouting out loud, as if they were cheering of their destruction and the power they had. They then disappeared into the night shadows, as if nothing had ever happened.

            It was morning now, a few Silver Guardian trucks were parked along side the street, blocking people from coming near the scene. The two commanders walked along looking around the destruction, last night something big had happened.  Three cars were completely trashed not much was left of them. 

            "What could have done this?" asked Wes as he looked around, seeing bit and pieces of the cars lying around. Broken glass was all over the place and there was evidence of some kind of explosion. All the possibilities didn't make sense; the cars no longer belong to anyone. They were just sitting around rusting away; it couldn't be possible they all had enough gas in them to cause such explosion.

            Eric was behind Wes, looking around as well. He too knew none of this made much sense, unless. "I'm not sure, but one thing is for sure. No human could have caused this," said Eric. Wes turned around looking at 

            "Well if it wasn't human then what was it?" asked Wes looking into Eric's eyes.

            "I don't know. But look around, what ever did this had enough power. This happened over night someone would have heard something, but no one heard a thing. Think about it, how could a human do this much damage without anyone seeing or hearing it. It doesn't add up," said Eric sternly, he knew what ever did this had to be very powerful. Wes just glared him; he knew what Eric was thinking.

            "Wait a minute, your not saying it could be…a…" said Wes, Eric began nodding his head yes. A second later one of there officers came running over to them.

            "Commanders," the officer took a deep breath. Both Wes and Eric knew what ever was wrong it wasn't good. The officer took a moment to catch his breath. "Mutants are attacking, Downtown Turtle Cove," Wes and Eric looked at each other, 'mutants;

            "Downtown Turtle Cove, were just a couple mile from there. Come on we got to move," yelled Wes, Eric nodded his head and followed behind his partner.

            Sirens could be heard through out Turtle Coves Downtown Park, several of the Silver Guardian trucks surrounded where the panic was taking place. Many people, men, woman and children were running away from three monster looking creatures.  Wes, Eric and their men got out of their trucks and began surrounded the perimeter, with their blaster held high. Both Wes and Eric along with their men couldn't believe it, it had been months sense any of them had seen a mutant.

            "I don't believe it," said Wes silently to himself. He took a deep breath it was time to get down to business. The three mutants just stood there not saying a word staring at them. "Stop you're under arrest," yelled Wes.

            "Surrender now, or will be forced to shoot!" finished Eric. The three mutants looked at each other laughing, and then with out warning. They jumped in mid air sending a powerful blast at them. Some of the guardians took a hit, falling to the ground hard. Wes and Eric looked at each other and nodded, play time was over.

            "OPEN FIRE!" they yelled, them along with the other guardians began shooting at them with their blasters. But the effects seemed worthless; the mutants seemed unaffected by their fire power.

            The mutants began attacking them, kicking and tossing them to the ground hard. One of the mutants picked up Eric throwing him at one of the Sliver Guardian trucks. Eric put out his hands to prevent his head from getting hit. 

            Wes was dodging fire blast from on of the mutants, he was successful one the first two. But as for the third blast it hit him hard, Wes landed hard on the ground. He struggled to get to his feet. Eric came running over to him, but with a slight limp. They turned looking back at their men; they were all huddled together still recovering. Wes and Eric glanced at each other, nodding their heads. They each got into their fighting stances.

            "Time for, time force!" yelled Wes

            "Quantum power?" yelled Eric. 

            The two commanders were in their ranger suites. It was time to show these creeps what they were made of.  Wes jumped at one of them in mid air throwing in several kicks, but none of them doing enough damage to even put a scratch on the mutant. The mutant then kicked Wes hard in the gut sending him flying to the ground.

            "Wes!" called out Eric turning his head, making sure his partner was okay. But that was a bad move on Eric's part, while he had his back turned one of the mutants send a blast hitting Eric square in the back. The force off that effect was strong enough, that it sent Eric flying over to Wes to break his fall. 

            Wes and Eric helped each other to there feet, both of them were tired everything they have tried had failed. They watched in fear, as the mutants began to approach them. They could here them saying something, but they could not understand it or make it out. 

            "Wes I thought all the mutants were captured and sent back to the future," said Eric taking a deep breath.

            "So did I!" said Wes, fear was in his voice. He knew this was not good. Just when the two thought it was the end of them.

            "FALCO SUMMONER!" said a voice behind them. Wes and Eric both turned around. It was rangers, five of them. But who were they; both Wes and Eric ducked to the ground as a power blast went right over them hitting the three mutants. They looked back at the mutants they only seemed stunned by it. 

            The mutants with the five horns began to step forward, but their leader stopped them. He put out his hands blocking them from moving any further, he said something to them. And then just like that they disappeared in a flash of light.  Eric and Wes got to their feet, knowing now that things were safe they both powered down.

            "Power down," they said at the same time. The two then began walking over to the other rangers, as their men gathered themselves together.

            Eric and Wes stood in front of the ranger looking right at them. "Who are you guys? Where did you come from?" asked Eric in a rude sort of way. The yellow ranger looked right at Eric something about him, was familiar. Then it came to her.

 "Hey you're the guy who gave me a ticket yesterday. We just saved your butts the least you can do it say thanks," said Taylor demorphing as she got right into Eric's face. The two then began to do a stare down contest and they each looked each other meanly in the eyes.  The other rangers demorphed after her.

Danny then jumped in not wanting to see a fight happened. He got himself in between Eric and Taylor, looking at both of them. "Hey guys, come on were all ranger right?" said Danny with a smile. There was moment of silence.

"Eric," muttered Wes.

"Alright, alright thanks for your help. But you better leaving fighting mutants to the big boys," said Eric, looking right at Taylor giving a curtsy to her. Taylor just gave him a dirty look. 

Max and Alyssa looked at each other, thinking these guys have it wrong. "Mutants? You mean orgs right?" said Max, Alyssa began shaking her head in agreement with Max. 

            Wes and Eric looked at each other confused 'orgs' what were they. Wes turned his head slightly away; he knew there was only one way to be sure. He looked back at the new found rangers.

            "Look guys we got to go, thanks for your help," said Wes putting out his hand to Cole the red ranger. Cole proudly shook the hand of Wes and gave him smile.

            "Anytime," said Cole, Wes nodded his head and began turning around to head over to his men. But he noticed Eric wasn't with him, he turned around to see Eric and Taylor still staring at each other.

            "Come on," Wes grabbed a hold of Eric's shoulder he resisted at first. "Come on," said Wes. Eric took one more look at Taylor and then followed Wes back over to their men, the rangers watched as the Silver Guardians packed up to leave.

            "Let's move out!" they heard Wes tell the men.

            Taylor still just stood there, shaking her head. "Leave fight to the big boy," she mocked Eric's words. "Who does he think he is," said Taylor sternly. 


	4. Reinforcement From the Future 4

            _The song I used is called 'Where do we go from here' It is song by Back Street Boys._

Wes and Eric were back at HQ in the garage compound where all the trucks were kept. Eric was leaning over their truck when Wes staring heading towards him carry a yellow case in his hands. Eric turned around and opened the back of the truck. Wes then put the yellow case down inside the truck. He then opened it, what they found inside was a communication source to make contact with the future, a pair on sunglasses to scan for mutant DNA, and the controller. 

            Wes took one antenna and then handed Eric the other one. The two opened them up and then set them so they were across from each other. Once that was set up, Wes grabbed the small controller from the yellow case, he pushed the button and they waited. A few seconds later, Trip appeared on the screen.

            "Wes, Eric its good to see you!" said Trip smiling glad to see his old friends. But this was no time for a reunion. Wes and Eric both gave Trip a brief smile and then they became serious.

            "Sorry Trip but this isn't a social call. Have any mutants escaped from the future?" asked Wes. Trips face about froze. Wes and Eric saw his look they knew then something was up.

            "Um, ah...I..." said Trip not knowing what to say and not to say.

            "Trip, please you have to tell us what you know," said Wes being very firm. Trip nodded his head, Wes was right they had to know what they were up against.

            "Time Force was tracking those three fugitives here, how they ended up in 2002 is beyond me," Wes nodded his head now they knew just what kind of mutant they were dealing with. Those mutants they had fought against earlier were murders. Trips face looked pale he knew he had to tell Wes, whether he would like it o not. "Um, Wes there's something you should know…" Trip began.

            Wes looked at Eric and then back to Trip taking a deep breath. He nodded his head for Trip to go on. Trip tried his best not to look Wes directly in the eyes knowing this would really hurt him. "Jen was assigned a mission to arrest those mutants…but, we lost contact with her a few weeks ago," said Trip, the connection then ended.  Eric put his head down; he knew how much Jen meant to Wes.

            Wes winces his eyes to hide his tears, he turned away putting his head down. "Jen," he said softly. Eric lightly patted Wes on the shoulder. Wes turned looking at Eric briefly, and then Eric left Wes alone with his thoughts.     

            On the Animarium the ranger sit around a table talking with Princess Shayla. Taylor is off in the corner away from her friend leaning against a tree with her though over the past events. 

            "Man those other rangers were cool!" said Max. Princess Shayla looked at her friends smiling she didn't know there were more power rangers out in the world.

            "You guys met other power rangers?" they all nodded their heads smiling. "Well were they nice?" she asked her friends exactly. 

            "Yes…Yeah," she heard them all say at the same time. Taylor turned around looking at her friends upsettingly.

            "NOO!" she called back to them. Max then decided to make a little joke just to get Taylor going.

            "Yeah, Taylor especially likes the quantum ranger," said Max laughing. His friends then grabbed a hold of him, as if they were protecting him from Taylor gave them all a dirty looks, as she stormed right past them not saying a word.

            "Max!" yelled Alyssa, but they all couldn't help but laugh. The two did make quite the impression on each other.

_I tried to pick the pieces up  
And I can't think of starting over_

_We used to share the stars above  
I don't wanna think it changed  
And now I gotta move on  
I've gotta catch up to the world_

            Wes had been walking alone on the streets of Silver Hill. Trips words were still with him, they had hit him hard. The memories of Jen were very clear in his mind, even though all of that was months ago. Everyone keeps on telling him, to move on. He had tried a few times going on a few dates, but nothing had happened. 

Jen was still the one who had his heart. Wes shied; he didn't even notice he had walked all the way over to where the home he and his friends had shared for almost a year. He looked up; he couldn't believe he was here. The last time he was here was when Eric and he were attack. There wasn't much left of the old place, there was protective yellow tape around the whole place, with a warning sign 'DANGER' 

_Even though I gave you my life  
As wrong as it seems I know it's right  
But is there a trace that I can go away  
To escape the love that I will forever know_

            Wes began walking around the ruins of the old clock tower. There were large pieces of rock all over the place, dirt was all around him. He found ripped and torn blankets, broken chair, and a busted toaster oven. Wes smiled lightly as he looked at the toaster oven as a memory came over him.

_Where can we go from here  
All I know is that I love you still  
Sometimes we do things against our will  
I know I cry lonely tears  
Where can we go from here_

            Jen had made him some cookies, early in the day she had beat him up real good. So she made him cookies as a way to say sorry to him. It was a nice jester on her part, but she wasn't one of the greatest cook in the word. Wes laughed lightly at the memory, but then his heart hurt. He took a deep breath as he looked around; he then began walking around to get back on the street when he stepped on something. Wes lifted up his foot to see what it was, it was a picture or at lest what was left of it. He bent down and picked it up.  It was faded, part of it was burnt and ripped, but Wes could still make out the picture. 

_Why, why do I cry inside  
When love is gone away  
And how, How can I carry on  
When I know all the love is gone  
Where can I go to get away  
From the pain of loving you  
Tell me where_

            It was when he had kissed Jen on the cheek. In fact it was the only kiss he had even given Jen.  He remembered the time they came close to sharing a kiss on the lips, but the phone had stopped that from happening. Wes shied and began on his way.

            Wes was walking on the beach feeling the wind against his face. He wasn't sure why or how he ended up here, it just happened. Perhaps it was because it was his last memory of Jen. The one memory he had of her, that they told each other they loved each other. Sadly no matter how much they both wanted it, they couldn't be together, they were from two different time periods. 

Wes sat down on the sand, watching the waves of the water. "I thought I find you here," said a voice. Wes knew right away who it was, it was Eric. The two had become pretty good friends over the months. Eric sat down next to Wes on the sand watching the waves of the water. "You okay?" asked Eric, knowing very well he wasn't.

_Where can we go from here  
All I know is that I love you still  
Sometimes we do things against our will  
I know I cry lonely tears  
Where can we go from here  
Oooh……._

            "I had always thought I would see her again" Wes put his head down. "But, now I'm not so sure," said Wes softly putting his head down. Eric shied, it had been tough on Wes for the first month after Jen and the others had gone back. But as time went on, Wes came back. But Eric knew he wasn't ready to move on, to get evolved with another girl.

            "We don't know for sure if something happened to her. Maybe she okay?" said Eric trying to cheer Wes up. Wes turned looking at Eric, his face was sad and filled with pain.

            "We don't know that," is all Wes said with a shi. Eric smiled lightly and nodded his head.

            "Yeah…Come on, I'll give you a lift home," said Eric softly, patting Wes on the shoulder. The two slowly got up and began heading over to Eric's truck.


	5. Reinforcement From the Future 5

            In was dusk out, the three powerful mutants were up high on a building. They were talking to each other, in their own language. Unknown to them some one had been watching them; the watcher had a cape over their body hiding their identity. The watcher hid behind boxes, peering through the openings between the boxes. 

            The watcher then held out some devise and pointed it right at the mutants.

            _"Orgs, shall rule humans….We must find the master and destroy the rangers..,"_ a beeping noise was heard. The mutants looked right over at the boxes, the leader pointed out his hand for his complains to go check it out. The watcher began to pull back hiding in the shadows.

            The two mutants hit the boxes out of the way. There was nothing there that is when they saw a dumpster turned on its side, the cover was closed, and you could only see a small opening. The two mutants began to approach it, getting closer and closer, until. Their leader called them back; they turned around meeting his eyes. It was unknown what he said, all that could be known it had something to do with calling his men back over. The two reluctantly went back over to their leader, and then the three disappeared into the night.

            Inside the dark dumpster the watcher let out a deep breath. That was too close, it was not yet time to make their presence known. 

            Eric and Wes were driving down the road from the looks of it they were in a neighborhood of some sorts in Turtle Cove. Eric was driving as Wes told him where to turn. They pulled into a one story house, where a small yellow car was parked. "Okay here we are, now remember be nice," said Wes looking over at Eric with a smiled. Eric put the truck into park.

            Eric just gave Wes a smirk as they got out of the car. The two walked up to the front door, Wes looked at Eric once more. "Don't forget behave," said Wes, eyeing Eric carefully.

            "Hey, as long as she give no rude remarks I'll be just fine," said Eric being sarcastic. Wes just shook his head as he knocked on the door.

            "That's what I'm afraid of," muttered Wes. A minute later the front door open, with Taylor standing in front of them. She didn't look to happy to see them.

            "Don't you two have better things to do, then give me more tickets," she asked being cocky.

            "No, we need you help," said Wes looking at her. Taylor eyes lit up she gave a quick smirk at Eric.

            "Oh, so now you want our help," said Taylor glaring right at Eric. Eric crossed his arms giving her a stern stare.

            "Look, we think if we can combined our technology we can defeat these mutants," said Eric getting down to business. Taylor just shook her head he still didn't get it.

            "First off their not mutants their orgs, but if you two are serious about fight orgs," she looked at the two officers. Wes and Eric looked at each other, and then back to Taylor both nodding their heads. "Alright follow me," she said. 

            Wes and Eric followed Taylor as they entered the main place of the Animarium, where they found the other rangers sitting around the rocks, near the water fountain. "Welcome to the Animarium," said Taylor as she walked over to her friends. A second later Taylor's eagle went flying over Wes and Eric both of them ducked to the ground.

            "What was that?" asked Wes as him and Eric stood back up. Taylor turned laughing at the two.

            "That was my eagle zord, I bet you never seen anything like," she said acting all cheerful as she walked over to Alyssa.

            "Giant eagle big deal. You should see my Q-Rex," said Eric as he followed Wes over to the other ranger. Wes just smiled and shook his head. Leave it to Eric to come back with a bigger come back. 

            Cole walked up to Wes putting out his hand smiling. "It's good to see you again," said Cole kindly. Wes smile and nodded his head to the young ranger. A moment later Princess Shayla appeared, Wes and Eric both turned looking at her.

            "Welcome friends, this is the Animarium," said Princess Shayla. Wes smiled; this wouldn't be the first time strange things happened to him.

            "We've come to help," said Wes.

            "That is good, we will need help. What you had fought yesterday, were orgs. But they were unlike any, I ever seen before," said the Princess. Wes look became confused; no one really seemed to know what they were up against. Other than that they were murders from the year 3001. A beeping noise was heard; everyone looked around wondering what it was.

            Wes signals Eric over to him, everyone watched as Eric and Wes set up a machine of some sort.  Not of there time. Wes clips off the small controller from his belt, and points its right at the two antenna looking things. A second later, a guy with green hair appears on a screen. 

            The wild force rangers along with the princess are all surprised as they gather around behind Wes and Eric. "Oh, you have company," Trip notices the other rangers. Eric looks behind him and sees Taylor, he gives her a brief smile, and she returns one. He then turned his attention back to Trip. Trip looks then becomes serious. "Guys, I've been doing some checking on those mutants," Wes and Eric both nod their heads; this may be the one piece of information they need. "And I found out their not just mutants, their also part org," said Trip.

            "What!" both Eric and Wes said they couldn't believe? How was that possible?

            "Because of that, Time Force has classified them as Mutorgs," said Trip. Alyssa pushed through Wes and Eric, looking right a Trip.

            "But how is that possible?" she asked. Trip began shaking his head.

            "I...I don't know," he then glared right back at Wes and Eric. "But I think I may know someone that can help us," said Trip, and then the connection was cut. Wes and Eric turned back around looking at their new found friends.

            "Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Taylor looking right at the two. Eric gave her a stern look, he was about to get right in her face until Wes stopped him from doing so.

            "It's okay Eric, we should tell them," said Wes. 

            "Alright, but they have to promise never to tell anyone," said Eric, as he gave all of them a stern stare. The rangers along with the princess all nodded their heads in agreement.

            "Okay, our powers come from the year 3001. It all started……"

            Trip, put his head down. He had a hunch that there was one person, or rather one mutant that may know more about these mutorgs then he knew. He turned around walking quickly out of his office when he bumped into Alex. Trip about back away, he hadn't been expecting it.  "Al...Alex..." said Trip glaring at him, as if he were afraid.

            "Easy Trip, I just come to talk I know about the mutorgs and the mission now in 2002," said Alex. Trip eyes widen. How would Alex know, unless? Trip took a deep breath.

            "Then you know who I'm going to go see," Alex nodded his head. "You must know what will happen then?" asked Trip. Alex shied, he became distant to Trip. He could not tell Trip. What the future will hold for all of them?

            "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. The mission must go, as how it should that is all I can tell you. Nothing should be changed, no matter what. When the time comes you'll know, what you have to do. That is all I can tell you,' said Alex. Trip looked right at Alex hard what was he hiding.

            "Wait, when Jen first took the mission to arrest them. You objected to it. What's going on," Trip demanded. Alex gave Trip a hard stern look.

            "I know, but….look I've told you all I can," Alex blinked his eyes. "If I were to tell you more, it would jeopardize the mission. Everything must go accordingly, to how it has been said," said Alex being very direct. Trips eyes just widen. How could Alex know, if it hasn't even been written yet, unless.

            "Wes, it makes sense now. The only way you would know, is from Wes," Trip looked right at Wes. "You and Wes are related," said Trip. Alex made no attempt to confirm Trip.  He then began to walk away, not saying another word. Trip knows, he was right Wes and Alex were related in a very long blood line. He had to know one more thing, before Alex was to far down the hall.

"Is Jen alive?" Trip called out. Alex stopped right in his tracks, he bit his lip. Alex didn't turn around to face Trip. He never said a word, a second later he walked out of sight leaving Trip once again, with his thoughts.


	6. Reinforcement From the Future 6

            Naderia was sitting down at a table with a young girl and boy outside. She was helping them with their little art projects, putting blocks together. The day was nice and the sun was shining. A sound of a siren could be heard coming towards them; Naderia looked up to see a Time Force car park itself on the side of the road. The young woman watched as two people got out of the car. It was Katie and Lucas. Naderia excused herself from the children and went running over to them. 

            "KATIE, LUCAS!" she yelled as she threw her arms around Katie in a joyful hug. Katie put her arms around her and returned the hug. When the hug ended, Katie smiled at Naderia.

            "You look like you're doing better sense the last time we saw you," said Katie with a smile. Naderia smiled back at her friend.

            "Thanks to you guys for setting it up with the board. I really enjoy working with the kids, their so wonderful," said Naderia. Lucas who had been standing silent sense he and Katie had arrived knew they had to get down to business. He took of his sun glasses looking right at the young woman.

            "Naderia, we need you help. Something has happened..." said Lucas looking right into her eyes. Naderia look into Lucas's eyes knowing something was very wrong.

            "What ever it is I'll be glad to help," she said. Both Time Force officers nodded their heads.

            "Okay, come with us," said Katie as she led the way back over to the car.

            He had been there for sometime now, now fully understanding his foolishness and evil ways. He had been wrong. And he knew he had to pay for his wrong doings. He wished everyday that he could go back and undue his wrong doings. He wished he could be the father that his daughter deserved. "You have visitors," said a Time Force officer, as he unlocked Ransiks cell, and stepped out of the way. Ransik waited a moment. And then just like that, there she was walking over to him.

            "Naderia," he put his arms around her in a hug happy to see her. "Oh, I missed you," he cried.

            "I've missed you too daddy," she said, as she slowly broke away from the hug. Then three very familiar Time Force officers surrounded the two. Ransik looked at them, knowing something was up. He looked to his daughter seeing if she knew. And that's when Trip stepped forward.

            "Ransik, we need your help," said Trip softly. Ransik looked at all of them; never in a million years did he think anyone would want his help. And them of all people, he had tried to kill them countless time in the past and now they were asking for his help. Like nothing had ever happened between them. 

            Eric was leaning against his SUV talking on his phone letting HQ know what was up. He looked over at what Taylor was watching. It was Max and Danny being all buddy, buddy with each other. He could tell the two were very good friends, even if they had years between their ages.

            "Max, how do we know we can beat these guys?" asked Danny, who had been concerned about the whole things. These Mutorgs were very powerful. Max looked over at Eric smiling, he lightly hit Danny on the arm.

            "Come on, with these Time Force guys on our side. Were going to beat them," Max looked right at Danny smiling. "Come on, never give up. Right!" he yelled.

            "Right, never give up!" yelled Danny along with his young friend. The two a jolted each other in the chest, yelling once again their motto. But Danny being bigger then Max, knocked him hard to the ground. He helped Max up.

            'Sorry Max," he said, as the two began to walk down the street.

            Taylor just shook her head, sometimes she wondered how she put up with them. Eric walked around her, giving a kind but serious smile. "You have some interesting friends," he told her. Taylor looked at him; for once he was being kind of nice.

            "They drive me crazy sometimes," she said in return. Eric nodded his head, he knew how that felt.

            "I used to feel the same way about my friends," he said, as he began to walk away. Taylor watched him go thinking to herself. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

            Wes was driving around with Cole in the SUV. "Man, I didn't know there were more power rangers out there," said Cole in amazement. Wes nodded his head and smiled, he had just told Cole about the light speed rangers.

            "Yeah, it's nice to know you can have friends to count on," said Wes kindly. Cole smiled and, Wes was right it was important to have friends.

            "Yeah, it is," Cole's eyes then fell on what looked to be some kind of badge. It was sitting in one of the cup holders. Cole picked it up and began looking over it. He could tell a lot of work had gone into it. It looked very special and important to him. "What this?" asked Cole. Wes glanced over at what Cole was talking about, he saw him holding the badge that Jen had given to him. He smiled lightly at the memory he could still hear her words in his mind.

            _"Don't ever forget me,"_

            "A reminder of a very special friend," said Wes softly. Cole smiled as he put the badge back where he found it. He looked over at Wes still smiling.

            "Must be a real special friend," said Cole kindly.

            Wes took a deep breath. Jen was more then just special, she was the world to him. He loved her with all of his heart. "Yeah, she is…or was I guess" said Wes softly, holding back his tears. Cole could sense the sadness in Wes, but he decides not to press on it any further. 

            Princess Shayla and Alyssa were sitting near the fountain. When the fountain began to burst out water, both of them looked at each other. That only meant one thing. "Their back," said Princess Shayla in a fright. Alyssa pulled out her cell phone and began to call…

            Wes and Cole were still on the road when, Coles cell phone began to ring. Cole answered his phone. "Hello …There back," Wes looked right at Cole, something was up. "Okay were on our way," said Cole, as he looked at Wes. Both red rangers nodded their heads. Wes turned on the sirens, it was time for action, and began to drive as fast as he could to go help the others.    


	7. Reinforcement From the Future 7

            The ranger's found the Mutorgs, in the mountains. Rocks, dirt and high mountains surrounded them. The ranger stood in one line next to each other, all of them staring at the Mutorgs. Wes stepped forward pointing out his finger at them. "There, is no escape for you three, this time," he yelled.

            "Mutants, Orgs their going down just the same," said Eric sternly as he stared at the fearless monster. The ranger all looked at each other nodding their head, it was time for action.

            "Wild access!" yelled the wild force rangers.

            "Time force, time force," yelled Wes

            "Quantum power," yelled Eric. 

            The wild force rangers, along with their two Time Force friends, were all now fully morphed charging right at the Mutorgs. The three red rangers took the Mutorg with the seven horns. While Max and Danny teamed up against the one with five horns, and Alyssa and Taylor took the other one.

            The Mutorgs were extremely powerful, Max had gone up to kick the Mutorg, but only to be picked up, by the neck. Max cried out for help, 

            "Max!" cried out Danny.

Danny went to his rescue, but the Mutorg was ready, first he slashed the black ranger with his sharp claws and then he kicked Danny hard in the chest sending him crashing right through a giant rock.  Danny landed hard on the ground, he struggled to get up, but he was unable to. A minute later Max came flying right at him, Danny knew he had to act quick; it took everything he had to push himself up. Danny was able to catch Max, but the force of doing so pushed them to the ground.

            Taylor and Alyssa were having trouble as well, both of the were dodging fire blast from the mutant  The two female ranger were taking cover behind a rock, to catch their breath for a moment. 

            "We never been up against anything this powerful, what happens if we can't win?" asked Alyssa.

            "We have to win," said Taylor, just as she it a fire blast exploded the rock they were taking cover from. The force sent them flying in the air backwards, to two crashed to the ground hard.

            The three red rangers weren't doing any better. Cole and Eric were cornered, a mountain was behind them there was no where to run.  They could hear the Mutorg laughing as he began to approach the two. "Leave them alone!" yelled Wes, who had snuck up behind the Mutorg, Wes zapped the Mutorg in the back before the creature could turn around.  But it only had stunned him, the Mutorg began laughing as he turned around looking at Wes. "It didn't even scratch him," said Wes not being able to believe it, he put all he had into that shot. 

            Wes drew his blast again, and shot another shot, but only to have it reelected. The Mutorg sent it right back at Wes, hitting his hand. Wes dropped his blaster to the ground, his hand felt paralyzed for a moment. Once he regained his strength back, he called forth his sword; he began to power it up. The Mutorg saw his chance, just as Wes began to send the blast right at him. The Mutorg but some kind of shied around his body, the blast was then sent right back at Wes. Wes had no time to react as his own power came back right at him, exploding. The force sent him flying backwards. Wes landed hard on the ground on his back, he was unmorphed and powerless. 

            "No!" cried out Cole.

"Wes," cried out Eric, getting ready to run to his friend aid. But the Mutorg turned around, sending electric blast at Eric and Cole. Both red rangers fell on the ground; they were unable to help their young friend. They watched in fear as the Mutorg approached Wes.

            Wes watched in fear, as the powerful Mutorg got closer to him. He tried to get up, but the blast took a number on him. He could feel his heart pounding faster and faster, the Mutorg looked down at Wes laughing to himself. Wes could see the Mutorg raise his arms. Wes put out his arms, as if shielding himself from whatever was to come. When, a blast out of no where hit the Mutorg hard in the back. The Mutorg turned around to see where it came from, that when he saw someone high above on a mountain wearing a cape hiding their identity. 

            Wes couldn't believe he thought it was the end of him. He looked up, trying to figure out who it was that saved him. No one moved an inch; all attention was the new comer. Seconds past, and the new coming threw off their cape. Wes thought he was seeing things. It couldn't be? But it was. "JEN!" yelled Wes.

            Jen jumped off of the mountain, and landed on the ground on her feet. The three Mutorgs approached her, but she was ready for them. She drew out her powerful blaster one similar to the one Steelix once had. She blasted at them with a massive exsplosion, she knew there was little time left before the Mutorgs would recover she ran to Wes's aid. "Wes, come on we have to get out of here," she yelled, as she helped him to his feet.

            Wes looked at her confused how did she do all of that. "Jen, how did you…"

            "I'll explain later, come on," she yelled again, she helped him run over to the other rangers. They all took a quick glance behind them; the Mutorgs had recovered from Jen's blast, and were powering up. They ran as fast as they could to get out of the blast range, a powerful blast hit behind them. But they had all made it out safely and in one piece.

            The Mutorgs looked around the rangers were gone; they all nodded to each other. And then began on their way, they walked into what looked like some cave or temple. Inside they found Master Org; they all knelt before him, honoring him. Master Org seemed quite pleased to see them. "We serve real master," they all said. Master Org began laughing out loud he could feel the power they all had.


	8. Reinforcement From the Future 8

            The ranger had returned to the Animarium, from a failed battle. All of them began to walk over to the picnic table, to rest. 

            "Man, we didn't even touch them!" complained Max, holding onto his bronzed arm.

Wes and Jen had stepped aside, to talk. Wes looked into Jen's eyes, happy to know she was alive and well. "Jen, how long have you been here in the presence?" he asked her. Jen put her head down, and then looked back up at him with sadness in her eyes.

            "I've been here about a week, tracking the Mutorgs," she said softly. Wes looked at her he couldn't believe it.

            "A week! Why didn't you contact me?" he asked sadly, he felt hurt that she didn't even make an attempt to contact him after everything they been through. Jen could see the hurt in his eyes. Why hadn't she? She wanted to but…

            "Wes, I wanted to…but….." Princess Shayla walked up to the two, mainly looking at Wes.

            "Excuse me," both Wes and Jen turned looking at her, interrupted just like always.

            "What is it, Princess Shayla?" asked Wes softly. She looked at him, as if she didn't know how to explain it.

            "There seems to be some kind of owl, in your talking machine," she said. Wes and Jen looked at each other. There would only be one owl that would contact them.

            "It's Circuit," said Jen patting Wes on the arm, and then walking over to the communication device. Wes shied they would have to talk later. He walked over to her, and used the controller to fix the communication. The picture cleared up and sure enough it was Circuit.

            "_Hi guys, Captain Logan is sending us to help. Reinforcement from the future are on the way,"_ said Circuit. Everyone began to get excited, just maybe they could beat these guys after all. Wes and Jen looked at each other sharing a smile. 

            The rangers meant on the beach, they all watched as a time ship landed on the sand. The wild force rangers watched in amazement never had they seen anything like this. Wes, Jen, and Eric waited as their friends came out; Trip was the first to run out. Wes and Jen meant him half way.

            "Wes! Jen...you're alive," said Trip, as he hugged Wes first and then Jen. That is when Jen saw Lucas, Katie, Naderia and Ransik. Jen broke away from the hug quickly as she saw Ransik heading towards them. Anger was in her eyes, she still held a gorge against the monster mutant. She started to head towards him, drawling her blaster out. Trip and Wes, got a hold of her before she got any closer to him.

            "He's here to help Jen," said Trip, Jen looked to Trip seeing him nod his head. She then turned to Katie and Lucas they both shook their heads. She looked at Ransik who was in handcuff. Naderia stood next to Lucas.

            Ransik knew Jen had every right not to like him, he couldn't blame her. But, just maybe he could make things right between them. "Time Force ranger, we have a long and twisted history. I know it may be hard for you to understand, but I'm here to help. If you will just listen to me….."

            Cole, who was standing back by his friends, listened to the conversation very carefully. He was searching with his heart for the truth. He slowly walked over to Jen; he put his hand on her shoulder. Jen turned around looking the young red ranger in the eyes. "He's telling you the truth his words come for his heart," said Cole kindly. Jen turned her head looking back at Ransik, she put her head down. Ransik had done so many terrible things to her. He almost killed Alex, and even Wes, two people she cared very deeply for.

            "Okay, will listen to what he has to say," she said with anger and hurt in her voice.

            Night had fallen on the Animarium, the rangers all gather around to listen to Ransiks story. They could all tell this was very difficult for him, as if he blamed himself. Naderia his daughter sat right next to him, letting him know she was there for them.

            "It is my fault, for what the Mutorg are," he said finally. There was a moment of silence, Jen wouldn't take he eyes off of Ransik she had every reason to hold something against him. Wes put his hand on her shoulder; she turned her head briefly looking at him. Then she turned back to Ransik as he continued to tell his story.

_            "Long before I dunned the days of my mask, hiding where ever I could feeling rejected by humans. Back then I was filled with so much hate and revenge for humans. I would find myself in a place forgotten by time, old runes of some type. It was there I found the Mutorgs, three statues" **"What are you?"**_

****

**_            "We are orgs; humans imprisoned us here years ago. _**_Release** us, so we can have our revenge. We shall give you great power," said the org with seven horns. **_

****

**_            "If humans are your enemies then our mission is the same," said Ransik_**_, as he gathered up his power to free them. The org sprites were released and then they surrounded around Ransik going through him like they were ghost. They copied his mutant DNA and left him with great powers, as they disappeared away**. "They copied my mutant DNA, and then left me with the powers I have now,**_

There was silence, as if everyone was waiting for something to happen. Ransik stood up looking at all of them, and then his eyes fell on Jen. "I have done many horrible things, allow to make up for this one," said Ransik. All eyes were on Jen, she was the main one in charge. Slowly Jen got to her feet, and began to walk over to Ransik.

            She took a deep breath; this was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. "No matter how much we want to, we can't change the past," she put her head down so much has happened. In way she had Ransik to thank for meeting Wes, but that was a complicated situation. "But, we can work for a better future," said Jen looking at Ransik, in a forgiving way. She pulled a small controller from her belt and used it to release Ransik from the hand cuffs. For a moment the two once enemies looked each other in the eyes, all most as they were friends. But they both knew, it would be a long road before that would happen. Ransik put out his hand, and looked Jen in the eyes he gave her a genuine smile. Jen put out her hand and shook it, hoping she made the right choice.

            An hour later, everyone pretty much had settle in for the night. Wes was walking around checking on everyone making sure they were alright. Everyone was sound asleep, except for Eric, Taylor, Jen, Princess Shayla and him. He saw Jen sitting over by the fire with a blanket around her. He was beginning to walk over to her when Princes Shayla passed him. "Thank you, for your help," he said kindly. The Princess smiled back at him, and then handed on her way. Wes then made his way over to Jen.

            "You want to go for a walk?" asked Wes holding out his hand to her. Jen looked up and smiled, she put her hand in his. Wes helped her to her feet. For a moment the two just looked each other in the eyes smiling, and then they began to walk off together hand in hand.

            Eric watched as the two walked together hand in hand, he smiled to himself. He knew how hard it had been on Wes when Jen left, and although Wes never admitted it. He knew Wes missed very much, and would do anything to be with her. "So what's their story?" asked Taylor as she walked over to Eric, she had seen Wes and Jen take off. Eric turned to her, giving a faint smile.

            "They love each other," he said softly, and then he went back to work on shining up his defender gun. 

            "But, isn't she from the…"

            "Yeah," said Eric softly, they were two people who fell in love. Only to have it doomed because they were from two different times. Taylor shied as she took a seat right next to Eric.

            "That must be hard, not to be able to be with the one you love," she said sadly. Eric didn't look up, he wasn't the emotional type. He continued about his work, not wanting to think about it. But he found himself saying these words.

            "I imagine it would," he said softly, as he continued to clean his gun. Taylor looked at him all she ever saw him do was work.

            "Do, you ever stop working," she asked with a smile. Eric looked up at her, part of him wanted her to leave. But then something changes in him, almost as he liked having her near him.

            "Nope," he said, giving a smile back. Taylor just shook her head, in some way he reminded her of herself.

            "Can I see that?" asked Taylor looking at the defender gun. Eric turned his head looking at Taylor. He wasn't sure what it was he was feeling. Other times if someone would ask to see his defended gun, he tell them to take a hike. But with Taylor it was different, as of why he wasn't sure yet.

            "Sure, this is the quantum defender. A one of a kind," he said as he handed it over to her. Taylor began to look over the gun, to get a feel of it. And for some reason Eric found himself getting protective whether it was for the gun or her he didn't know. "Now, be careful with that. It's not a toy you know," he said, putting his hands over her. Taylor looked at him, laughing softly as lightly pushed his hand off of her.

            "Hey, I was in the Air Force. I bet I could teach you a thing or two about this," she said, smiling. Eric smiled back, he couldn't quite explain it but there was something about her.

            Wes and Jen walked side by side each other, under the night stars of the Animarium. They were silent for a long period of time, as if they wanted to avoid the whole conversation. Wes was still down that Jen hadn't contacted him, part of him was angry with her. "Jen, you should have contacted me…."Jen turned facing him with sadness in her eyes. "I mean you could have been killed. You can't just go after guys like those on your own," he said upsettingly. Jen looked at him, with a part of anger. Thinking to herself, where can he go off telling me what I can and can't do? It's not like he owns me.

            "You're staring to sound like Alex," she yelled at him.

            "Good, at least one of us is," said Wes almost acting like a child. Jen just glared at him she couldn't believe Wes, she shook her head.

            "Look, you think it's been easy for me…Of course I wanted to contact you, that's all I ever wanted to do sense I got here," she said with anger and hurt in her voice.

            "Then why didn't you?," he shook his head angrily. "You think it's been easy for me! I had to watch you walk out of my life, wondering how I was going to survive without yoy. And I prayed every day hopping I would see you again" anger and hurt were in his words. He could feel the tears rush down his face; he closed his eyes trying to pull back the tears. He opened his eyes, to see tears in Jen's eyes. 

            "Me too, I'm so sorry Wes. I never meant to hurt you, it was just hard," the tears sparkled in Jen's eyes. "I didn't know what to do, but believe me I wanted too…,' Jen put her head down letting the tears fall from her face. 

"I'm sorry Jen…I.I ….I don't want to fight….not with you," he said sadly feeling ashamed he turned his back to her, and he dropped to the ground. The emotions began to take over him. 

            "I don't want to fight either," she said softly, as she walked over to sit down next to him. There was so much hurt in the both of them. They didn't know how to handle it. What to say or do to make things better. Wes turned his head looking into her face; the moonlight was shining down on them. He smiled lightly, she was so beautiful. Tears were in both of their eyes. Wes reached out his hand to whip away her tears. Jen smiled back, she put her hand over his holding it close to her face. And in that moment Wes felt himself drawling to her, he slowly leaned in as they shared their first kiss. It only lasted seconds, but if was more than they could ever ask for. 

            "I love you Jen," said Wes softly as he put his arms around her, wanting to hold her for as long as he could, forever if possible.

            "I love you too, Wes," said Jen as she rested her head on his chest. And in that moment, they knew for now this was just enough. Just to see each other again and hold each other, even if it would have to end. Both knew they would never forget this night; they would store it away with their other memories of each other. For the rest of the night the two just stayed there in each others arms, praying it could last forever.


	9. Reinforcement From the Future 9

            Day had broken out, the rangers they were in serious trouble. The battle seemed to be never ending, the Mutorgs just seemed to be getting stronger, and there were Putrids all over the place. Fire blast were going all over the place, smoke surrounded the area making difficult to continue on fighting.  

            Trip, Max, and Danny were fighting against the Putrids, on normal situations they would be easy to defeat. But, not this time the Mutorgs were producing too much energy. Trip jumped in the air, he was about to dive down on one of the Putrids but he was ready for the green ranger. The Putrid punched Trip in the face of his helmet sending the brave ranger, backing right into Max and Danny. The three rangers were are on the ground dazed, the they were all hit pretty hard, as they struggled to get up the Putrids began to approach them. They kept getting closer and closer, until a blast from behind the three rangers, hit the Putrids straight on. But who was it from; slowly they began to turn around to fine Merrick the wolf ranger.

            "Merrick," cried Max and Danny glade to see he showed up when he did. Merrick walked over to them, as they began to get to their feet.

            "Boy are we glade you showed up when you did," said Trip excited. Merrick looked straight forward; the Putrids were beginning to get up.

            "Don't get too excited yet, we still have a battle to win," said Merrick taking lead. Trip, Max and Danny turned seeing the Putrids now all standing, they all got into a fight stance. 

            "Alright, let's take these guys down," said Danny as him and the other began to charge right at the Putrids.

            Else where, Taylor and Eric were fighting one of the Mutorgs with five horns. They been giving it all they had but everything they did, didn't have any effect on the mighty Mutorg. The Mutorg began throwing powerful fire blast at them, Taylor jumped to her right just missing getting hit. Eric dived to his left nearly missing. The Mutorg wasn't finished yet, just as Taylor began to stand up, a fire blast was coming right at her. She stood frozen at what to do, like something was just preventing her from moving. "Taylor watch out!" yelled Eric as he jumped her, just as the fire blast hit. The force pushed them part way off the ground and forced them hard back on the ground and doing a force of unmorphing, dirt flew all over the place.

            Eric gets a hold of himself dusting the dirt off of his pants; he sits himself up and looks over to Taylor. He helps her to a sitting position. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

            "I will be," she turns her head and sees the Mutorg heading their way. "Great, doesn't he ever quite," muttered Taylor as she got to her feet with Eric's help. They both knew there was a chance they may not survive, but they had to do all they could. The Mutorgs could not win if they dead all of man kind would be doomed.

            Lucas and Katie were fighting against the other Mutorgs; his powerful razor sharp claws were making it difficult for them to even get a move on him. Lucas and Katie were standing next to each to catch their breath. "Doesn't he ever get tired?" asked Lucas, just then faster then a bolt of lighting the Mutorg attacked both of them, slashing them with his sharp claws. Lucas and Katie cried out in pain both of them dropped to their knees. The Mutorg approached them; he grabbed Katie by the neck. 

            Katie struggled to get three, she tried kicking the Mutorg in the chest, but it had no effected on him. Lucas tried getting to his feet, he had to help his friend, but the hit had taken its toll on him. The Mutorg laughed as he through Katie like a rag doll, and slashing her on her back as he did so. Katie rolled to the ground hard forcing her to unmorph; the Mutorgs were just too powerful for them to stop. Lucas angry for what happened to Katie jumped up in the air his blaster pointed right at the Mutorg. He fired but the Mutorg reflected the hit back at Lucas. Lucas went flying over the Mutorg and landed near Katie.

            Katie crawled her way over to unmorphed Lucas. "Lucas, Lucas," she continued to say. Lucas turned his head looking at the yellow ranger.

            "Their just too powerful," he said softly.

            Wes, Jen, Cole, and Alyssa were battling against the most powerful out of all the Mutorgs; they hadn't been doing much better then their comrades. They all began to look their friends were all down on the ground all of them unmorphed? Trip, Danny, Max, and Merrick were all in the grasp on the Putrids, as for the other Mutorgs they joined their leader ready to take out four more rangers. 

            "Orgs will win," said the leader. Wes stepped forward pointing out his finger at the three.

            "Not on your life, you're going to all pay for what you did to our friends!" yelled Wes. Jen, Cole and Alyssa all stepped forward next to Wes, getting ready to face the biggest battle of their lives.

            Ransik, Naderia and Princess Shayla all watched the battle from the fountain on the Animarium. Fear was in all of them, there were only four rangers left standing. All of the others were down and injured, or in the grasps of the Putrids. "This is all wrong," said Ransik the two women looked at him questioningly.

            "Daddy, what do you mean?" asked his daughter Naderia. Ransik turned looking at her deeply. He loved her with all his heart and he never would want to hurt her but this was something he had to do. Ransik walked up to his daughter he gave her the biggest hug he had ever given her. He slowly pulled away, from her. Naderia looked at with wondering what all of this meant. "Daddy?"

            "I love you Naderia more than anything in the world. But I must fix this mistake; the rangers should not have to risk their lives battle. What I had created," he began to back away from his daughter. Naderia began shaking her head no, tears formed up in her eyes.

            "Daddy no, please there must be another way," she cried. Princess Shayla watched with a heavy heart as father and daughter were about to part.

            "There, is no other way. We both know that," Naderia shook her head lightly knowing he was right. "Promise, you will always be good. Never let hate and rage consume your heart, the way it had mine," he said softly.

            "I promise….I love you daddy," cried Naderia. Ransik took one last look at his daughter before he disappeared. Tears began to fall from Naderias eyes, Princess Shayla walked up behind her. She put her arms around her holding her in a hug, helping her to get through this.

            The four remaining standing rangers began to battle the three powerful Mutorgs. None of them knew whether or not they would survive all that mattered was protecting the earth, the future for everyone. 

            Cole was fighting against, the Mutorg with the sharp claws. He was kicking and punching him, putting all he had into those moves. But they weren't enough; the Mutorg punched Cole hard in the chest. Cole gasps for air, just as the Mutorg kicked him in the side and then slashed him hard with his claws. Cole dropped to his knees he felt himself demorphing. "Nooo!" he cried out, the Mutorg then kicked Cole, forcing him away from the battle.

            Alyssa turned her head watching as Cole flew right past her. He falls to the ground hard, lying on his chest. She watched as he struggled to give up, that was Cole for you never wanted to give up. But it was useless he needed to rest, to gain his strengths back. "Alyssa!" cried out Jen, but it was too late, by the time Alyssa turned around. A fire blast was coming straight at her; with no time to react it took her head on. The force sent he flying back over by Cole, she landed hard on the ground. Cole gave all he had just to crawl over to her.

            "You okay," he asked looking into her eyes, giving the best smile he had. His face was cover with dirt, the same with her face.

            "I think so," she turned her head looking over at Wes and Jen they were all that was left. "What happens if they win," asked Alyssa.

            "They can't, we just have to believe," said Cole taking a deep breath.

            Trip, Danny and Max all struggled to get free of the hold they were in. Their friends needed help, and time was running out. "This can't be happing. The ranger aren't supposed to lose," said Max.

            "Max, remember. Never give up…..There...just has to be a way," said Danny feeling his own fear take over him. Trips concerns were with Jen and Wes, there were only two of them. Alex had given him the idea they would win, but now he wasn't so sure.

            "Alex, what's going to happen now," he asked himself.

            The other rangers had all gotten over to each other. They were all weak and tired, and fearful for their two friends it looks as though the odds were against them.

            Wes and Jen stood next to each other, looking right at the ruthless monster. They were laughing at the two; the odds were two to three. "Give up while you still have the chance," said the Mutorg with seven horns. 

            "Never, you'll have to take the both of us out," said Jen sternly. The Mutorgs remained silent, staring at the two remaining ranger. Jen turned her head looking at Wes. "What ever happens, I want you to know. I will always love you," said Jen.

            "I always love you too, now lets finish this," yelled Wes. Both he and Jen nodded their head, charging right at the three Mutorgs, their friends watched as they battle against them.

            Wes was up against the two Mutorgs with five horns, having the battle of his life. One was at his left the other was at his right, he was blocking punches and kicks of all kinds. He knew he was growing tired but he had to keep on going, he couldn't give up and he wouldn't. The two Mutorgs could tell the brave red rangers was growing wearing, his movement began to lesson, and they became slowly. At the same time the two aimed to kick him in the side, only to have it blocked by Wes. Not a second later, before Wes could react they both punched him hard in the chest. Sending him high in the air, the two then threw powerful blast at him. Wes cried out in pain, as the blast began to explode against his body.

            Jen turned around from battling the Mutorg with seven horns. She watched out in fear, as the blast exploded against Wes and she was helpless to stop it. "Wes!" she cried out. The force of the explosion sent Wes crashing against a rock. He landed hard on the ground, unmorph. Jen watched and waited for moment but saw none.

            She could hear the other cry out his name. Jen wanted to run over to him, check and see if he was okay. But the Mutorgs began to surround her; she had no way to get out. They began to walk circles around her. She could hear their laughter, and wanted nothing more then to destroy all three of them.  "It looks like it's just us and you," said the Mutorg with seven horns. Jen knew now, on her own she would not be able to take on all of them.

            "Think again," said a voice, everyone turned their head over to it. It was Ransik. The Mutorgs looked quite pleased to see the powerful mutant.

            "Ah, Ransik come to help disposes of the remaining ranger," said one of them. Ransik was now facing the three Mutorgs Jen was standing behind them. Wondering what Ransik was doing here, who he was here to help.

            "Wrong" his voice was strong and deep. "I'm to undue my mistake for releasing you three," said Ransik sternly. The Mutorgs gave each other displeasing looks. Ransik made a loud attack call and charge at the three. He notice as Jen began to run towards him to help. "No, stay back. This is my battle now, go check on you friend," he said to her. Jen didn't know what it was. Why on earth would she listen to Ransik, but something told her se was right. She nodded her head and then began to run as fast as she could over to where Wes had gone down. The other rangers watched in amazement as once enemy, had become friend.  He


	10. Reinforcement From the Future 10

            Jen had left Ransik to fight the three Mutorgs on his own. She had no idea how well he was doing, she had her back to him. All that seemed to matter right now to her was Wes. "Wes," she cried, as she dropped down next to him, his body looked to be lying still. "Power down," Jen demorphed. "Wes, say something, anything. Please," she cried, as she lifted him up in her lap. There was a moment of silence and then Wes opened his eyes, crying out in pain.

            "Ah……I need to retire," he said. Jen rubbed her head against him glade to hear him talking.

            "Oh, Wes," she said softly, trying to hold back her tears. Wes looked up at her smiling, but then everything came back to him, the Mutorgs.

            "Where are the Mutorgs," he said, trying to stand up. His whole body, hurt he knew he took a really bad hit. Jen helped Wes up to his feet, holding on to him so he wouldn't fall. That is when Wes looked straight forward seeing Ransik in a massive battle with the Mutorgs. "Ransik?" he said, Wes couldn't believe what he was seeing.

            The Mutorgs were all over the mighty mutant, but that didn't stop Ransik from fighting. Ransik began to pull his sword from out of his body. The power that years ago were given to him by the same orgs he was fighting now. "Your going to wish you never gave me these powers, once I'm through with you," yelled Ransik. He began attacking them two at a time with a sword in each of his hands.

            The Mutorgs with five horns went charging together at Ransik. Ransik began running towards them, with his arms hanging out. Ransik began yelling out, he ran right in between them slashing both of them with his sword. Sparks began to fly, they had taken damage. Ransik turned around, to see the two Mutorgs turning around angry for what he had done. 

            The Mutorg with seven horns began to sneak up behind Ransik. Ransik saw him coming up behind him, through the reflection in his sword. Ransik smiled no one would mess with him. Just as the Mutorg approached him, Ransik elbowed him in the chest; he then lifted him up over his shoulders throwing him over to the other two Mutorgs. Ransik began laughing at the sight

            The other ranger slowly began to get to their feet making their way over to Wes and Jen. "I don't believe it, Ransik fighting for us," said Lucas. Cole turned his head smiling over at the cool blue ranger.

            "I told you, he has a good heart now," said Cole smiling, he turned back his head.

            Trip still in the hold of the Putrids along with Danny, Max, and Merrick, he now was beginning to understand what Alex told him. The battle was now theirs, Ransik had done that. Trip turned his head from left to right looking at the other three rangers in the grasp of the Putrids. "Come on guys, it's time now," said Trip. They all nodded their heads.

            Merrick manage to get one of his arms free, he elbowed the Putrid in the chest that was holding on to him. Merrick then helped the other's get free, together the four off them battled off the Putrids together once they were all gone. They looked over when Ransik had been battleing the Mutorgs, they saw the Mutorgs beginning to stand up they weren't done yet.

            "Come on we have to hurry," yelled Danny, the four ranger began to run over to join the others.

            Ransik watched at the Mutorgs began to stand up. He then glanced over at the large group of rangers. He gave them a look of honor, a look of friend, a look of goodbye. "Goodbye my friends," said Ransik, he then began powering up as he charged at the Mutorgs.

            "Ransik noo!" they all cried out but it was too late.

            Ransik charge at all three of them, he huddled close to them. Bright lights began to flash, there was no turning back. Not now, not ever. "Your all history," yelled Ransik as he took them all back down to the ground. Everyone could all hear the yells and cries of the Mutorgs and of Ransik as they all went down in one big BOOM. Fire and waves off energy flashed all around them, smoke was all over the place.

            The rangers lifted up their arms shielding their eyes, and once the smoke cleared. They saw the Mutorgs were gone; all that was left of them was burning on the dirt ground. Along with a body, Ransiks body, the rangers slowly began to walk over to it. They all surrounded the brave Mutant. The time force rangers were the closes, Lucas got down on his knees. "Ransik," he said. But there was no response. Ransik's body just laid there motionless, he was gone. Lucas put his head down, Ransik had saved them all.

            "Daddy!" cried Naderia as she began running over to him. The ranger's moved out of the way, giving her all the room she needed. "Oh, Daddy," cried Naderia as she dropped down in front of him, tears fell from her eyes. Naderia ran her fingers against her fathers still face. Lucas took a deep breath; he got himself closer to Naderia putting his arm around her.

            "I'm sorry Naderia," said Lucas sadly. Naderia turned her head looking into Lucas eyes, and for a moment she felt like everything would be okay. Because she knew she had her friends. But then the sadness took over again, Naderia threw her arms around Lucas holding on to him for dear life.

            The other all looked down in sadness, Jen stared that at Ransik. He once was one of the worst criminals in the world, but that had all changed. Today he became a hero, one that would always be remembered. Perhaps even evil Mutants can change. "Goodbye Ransik….and thank you," said Jen softly no one heard what she said. Except for maybe Wes, Jen felt his hand on her shoulder. She reached her hand over placing her hand on top of his, while they all looked upon the one who saved them all.

            Trip felt sadden in his heart, he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because Ransik had given up his life for all of them. Or maybe it was because part of him knew something like this would happen, but he couldn't change it. How would Ransik sacrifice make a difference? "You always knew Alex. You knew," Trips smiled lightly; perhaps there would be some good out of this. Just maybe humans and Mutants can live together, in harmony.

            The next day the rangers were saying goodbye to each other on the Animeria. Lucas and Eric shook each others hands. "You take care," said Lucas, as he began to back away from him joining his fellow teammates.

            "The same for you," said Eric softly, giving a small smile. Both Alyssa and Taylor each gave Naderia a hug goodbye.

            "Thank, for you help. Will never forget any of you, especially you father," said Taylor giving Naderia a friendly smile.

            "You take care now," said Alyssa as she broke away from the hug she gave Naderia. Naderia smiled at both of them.

            "Thank you," said Naderia she then walked over to Lucas and hung close to them.

            "You guys sure you can't stay, longer," asked Alyssa not wanting to see them go. The four of them smiled back at her.

            "We wish we could, but we have to get back to our time. Their going to need us, it was nice meeting all of you. And thank you again for your help," said Trip smiling back at them. The wild force rangers all smiled back. Princess Shayla then began to look around, she then notice two people were missing.

            "Where are Wes and Jen?" she asked. Everyone all but Katie began to look around for them. Now that they thought about it none of them saw them all morning.

            "They left to go on a walk," A hint of sadness over came Katie knowing why they had left to go on a walk. Everyone knew why, to be with each other just a little longer before they would have to say goodbye. "But Jen wanted me to tell you all, that she is grateful for help," said Katie

            Cole stepped forward smiling, "Tell her it was an honor," said Cole. With that said they all began waving goodbye to each other. With a flash of light the three time force officers along with Naderia were gone.

            "And that would be my q to head back. Silver Hills Silver Guardians have been without their Commanders for two days now. Probably a lot of work to be done," said Eric as he began to walk away from the group. 

            "Well don't work too hard," Taylor walked over to Eric with a smile. The other wild force rangers along with Princess Shayla all smiled and then walked away letting the two be alone. "Cause ever power rangers, need to have fun once in a while," said Taylor. Eric gave her a kind smile.

            "Now, you wouldn't have been talking to Wes would you?" questioned Eric. Taylor smiled back, and then the same sadness that Katie had felt, she felt it too.

            "Speaking of Wes will he be okay?" asked Taylor softly. Eric put his head down; he remembered how hard it was the first time. He knew the second time would be just as hard if not harder. But he didn't want to get into the subject.

            "Well, I'll see yah," said Eric as he began to head out.

            "Really?" asked Taylor questioning him. Eric turned his head slightly.

            "Yeah, with your speeding record, I'm sure it won't be long until I give you another ticket," he smiled. They both knew he was joking; Eric looked at Taylor once more before he left the Animariun.

            Max and the others all crowed up behind Taylor. "So when's the date," asked Max being his goofy self. Taylor turned around giving him a look that meant you better run or else. Max took off running with Taylor chasing after him. The others all begin to laugh.

            Wes and Jen stood outside by the time ship on the sand the same spot they first said goodbye to each other. The first time they said they loved each other. Tears were in both of their eyes as they faced each other face to face. Wes held Jen's hands in both of his hands.

            "I know you have to go, but I don't want you to go," tears ran down Wes's face as he looked Jen in the eyes. Jen felt heart broken she wanted to stay, but she knew she couldn't this wasn't her time. "I'll never love anyone like I love you, Jen," said Wes sadly.

            Jen winces, her eyes letting the tears fall. "You always be in my heart Wes. No matter what," said Jen, throwing her arms around him, holding him as tightly in her arm. Wes put his arms around Jen, not wanting to ever let go.

            The other stood just a few feet away from them watching the two. They knew they were very much in love. It just wasn't fair they could not be happy. "It's not fair, they should be able to be together," said Trip sadly feeling their pain.

            "Yeah," Lucas took a deep breath, as he continued to watch the two hold each other. "And we didn't help much, always pushing them together," said Lucas sadly. Katie turned looking at her friend, he was partly right.

            "We can't blame ourselves Lucas. No matter what we would have done, they would still love each other," said Katie sadly. Lucas nodded his head, she was right. Naderia watched with sadness she knew how it felt to have someone taken away from you.

            "Isn't there a way for them to be together?" asked Naderia looking at her three friends. They all turned looking at her with long faces; they all lightly shook their head no.

            "No, there isn't, as much as I hate it there to say it. It's impossible," said Lucas sadly. A second later him morpher beeped, they all turned looking at him, wondering who it could be.

            "Nothing is impossible Lucas," said a voice. They all began to look at each other confused.

            Wes and Jen slowly broke away from the hug with tears in their eyes. "You take….care Jen," said Wes feeling his heart breaking all over again. Jen took a deep breath, she didn't want to say goodbye.

            "I wish things were different maybe if I was born in this time, I wouldn't have….."She was cut off by Lucas.

            "Aren't going any where," said Lucas as he and the others walked over to Wes and Jen. Wes and Jen looked at him confused wondering if this was some sick joke.

            "Wh….what?" asked Wes just in shock at Jen was. Katie smiled at both of them.

            "Let's just say, there's someone out there that just wants you two to be happy," said Katie. Jen thought for a moment and then it came to her.

            "Alex," she said softly. Wes was still a little unsure of what this all meant.

            "What does this mean?" he asked. Jen turn to face him, putting her arms around his neck, looking him in the eyes with all the love in her heart..

            "It means, I'm staying right here," the biggest smile came over Wes that is all he ever wanted. Wes turned his face looking back over at his friends.

            "Make sure you tell that someone," they all knew who. "Thank you," said Wes with a smile. 

            "We will, now will you two kiss already," yelled Trip, everyone began laughing. 

Wes and Jen looked each other deep in the eyes. "I guess I can change my destiny too," said Jen as she leaned closer to Wes, as their lips meant in a kiss. 

Their friends watched as the two love birds, shared a long kiss. They were all happy that at least one good thing could come out of all of this. Lucas had his arm around Naderia, he would be there for her. Katie and Trip were both dancing with joy, finally Wes and Jen got their wish.

Alex sat alone in his lab, he had watched the whole thing, but, this time unlike before he had a smile on his face. "Goodbye, Jennifer I know now you'll be happy," and with that. He turned off the history banks, and headed for the docking bay where the time ship would come back.


End file.
